SNEAK-PEEK: The Warrior Chronicles
by Mars Gaunt
Summary: Christopher, Anne, Ritchie , and Eric are just some normal teenagers dealing with normal teenager stuff when their lives change forever... BAD SUMMERY/INTRO sorry.


**AN: Hello and than you for reading my story. THIS IS ONLY A SNEAK PEAK! Do not expect the real story to be updated until I finish another story. Said story is for me to improve as a writer This story was made for a school project in the 8th grade and contains grammar and spelling errors, I'm sorry about that. The full story will be a ****_Halo, Star Wars, Pokemon, Mass Effect , Minecraft, and possibly Fallout and Assassin's Creed_****. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

On the streets of New Philadelphia, the capitol of Diolop Prime, 4 teenagers were walking down the street, 3 boys and 1 girl. One of the boys looked at the girl and asked "Hey Anne, do you believe in aliens?" she looked at him, "I mean besides those extinct 'Forerunners.'"

"Well, it seems like there would be, but we might never see them in our life." Anne replied. She had sky blue eyes, blonde hair, and wore glasses. "Don't you think that that's the stupidest name ever?"

"Yeah but they obviously didn't call themselves that sis." Said one of the boys. He had brown eyes and blonde hair. "Do you guys know who decided to call them that?"

"No." They replied at the same time as they turned around the block.

"What the…" Anne trailed off looking at the house her friends lived at. There was a cop car out front. Her friends ran forward, she and her brother following.

"Officer what's going on here?" One of the boys said.

"Are you Eric and Ritchie Brandt?" He asked.

"Yes sir." The boys said nervously.

The officer took off his hat and held it in front of him. "I'm sorry, your parents, there was an accident, they're in intensive care."

"WHAT!" all of the kids shouted. "When?"

"An hour ago, on 4th and 5th. I'm supposed to take you to the hospital." He said, looking at Eric and Ritchie. "Get in the car." All of them went to get in. "Not you two." He said looking at Anne and her brother. "Sorry, family members only."

"Okay…we understand" The boy said sadly.

The cop nodded, got into the car, and drove off.

"Do you think they will be okay Chris?" Anne asked her brother.

"I hope so, but, that's all I can do. It's out of our hand." He replied. As they walked into their house.

**2 hours later…**

The cop car pulled back up to the house as Chris and Anne ran out to see Eric and Ritchie, their parents' right behind them.

"Are they okay?" Chris asked, concerned.

"NO!" Ritchie shouted, and then much quieter said, "They're d…d…dead." Then, eyes bloodshot and tears still falling down his face, ran into the house.

"Is he okay?" Anne asked concerned.

"I don't think so." Eric said, his voice wavering. "He's taking it really bad."

"Should I go talk to him?" Chris asked.

"No he's really mad at everyone, he needs to collect his thoughts. I…I…just don't know what to think." He broke down and Anne pulled him into a hug.

Meanwhile Chris and Anne's parents were talking to the cop. "What's going to happen to them?" The mom asked.

"I don't know. I just brought them here to get there stuff. But I think that the court will decide." He responded. "But the thug who hit their parents or the car haven't been found. Were looking into it."

"What about in the meantime."

"They'll go into protective custody, they might also be targeted."

"What do you mean? Wasn't it an accident?"

"It doesn't look that way. The driver hit them over a hill, he'd have to be going pretty fast to do that and it's a 25 zone."

"The Innies." The dad muttered.

"What did you say?"

"The Insurrectionists. We spoke out against them. They probably did this to shut him up."

"You should come to the stat-"

"We are not going into protective custody!" The mom shouted. "That would mean giving up."

"Still come to the station. To talk to us."

"Oh… yes, of course."

At this time Eric had gone into the house, gotten Ritchie and gathered his things.

"I'm ready to go, sir" He said.

"Me too." Ritchie added

"Well lets go." Said the officer, then he looked at Anne's dad and said, "You should come now to. We need to talk about this."

**1 hour and 20 minutes later…**

Chris sat in the main room of the police station, staring at the ground. His head was spinning, he couldn't believe it, his best friends' parents couldn't be dead, they just couldn't. But the cops had shown him a picture of the wreck, it was amazing that the car hadn't exploded or something with them in it. 'Flipping twenty times down a hill into a lake, no one could survive that, or at least die later.'

"Well, you told us a lot of stuff, you're welcome to stay the night, it's late and they might try to get you too." The chief said as he walked in

"No, we should go home. They just want to break us, and we aren't going to let that happen." The mom said. "You boy are welcome to come too."

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Eric said.

"Me to." Ritchie added, then quieter. "I don't want to stay with these people."

"Well lets go then." Chris said at the door.

**2 months later…**

Chris was walking down a path outside of New Philadelphia. It was a warm peaceful night and he was enjoying it. He walked up a hill and sat down, looking at the stars. 'It sure is beautiful,' he thought 'its funny I've loved space and history but I've never been off this planet. Not that I could, dad being mayor and all. Hey a shooting star, might as well make a wish.' He closed his eyes and made his wish, but when he opened his eyes back up the shooting star was still there. 'Hmm that's strange it should be gone by now, only a-' His eyes widened in realization. "Oh… shit…" He muttered and jumped to his feet and looked at the meteor. It was going to land near him. He continued to watch in disbelief as it landed in a forest close by. 'Hmm… might as well check it out.' He thought as he started walking toward the forest the meteor had landed in.

After a few minutes of walking he found the meteor. 'Hmm… small maybe I should sow the guys. Yeah I'll do that.' He thought as he turned around and walked towards his house.

Unbeknownst to him the meteor was changing shape and sent a transmission, "Landed, mission complete." It said in a mechanical voice.

"Hey guys! You'll never believe what just happened." Chris shouted as he walked into the house. His parents, after a lot of legal stuff, had adopted Eric and Ritchie, much to his and Anne's delight.

"What!" He heard Ritchie shout back from the main room.

"Well, I was-"

"Get to the point."

"A meteor landed in the woods nearby. Come on, lets go check it out!" He finished as he walked into the main room.

"Did you look at it?"

"Yes, I came back to get you guys. Lets go!"

"Ok, I'll come." Anne said.

"Me too!" Eric said

"What about you, Ritchie?"

"…Fine, I'll come."

"It should be right over here." Chris said. "There!"

"Its nothing special, it looks like a rock." Ritchie grumbled.

Anne walked closer and bent down to look at it. "Hmm, its tiny, but still pretty cool. I think I'll bring it home." Suddenly the meteor shot a beam of light out at Anne. Anne screamed.

"Scan complete…Perfect match." The meteor said mechanically. As it began to change shape.

"Anne look out!" Eric shouted. Tackling her out of the way. At this time the meteor finished transforming. It had 5 holes, 4 of the shot out a cylinder, all of them landing at 1 of the kids feat. Then, they started releasing gas.

"Don't breathe it in!" Ritchie shouted. That proved to be useless, however, as the gas knocked all of them out.

"Uhhh… were am I?" Chris mumbled opening his eyes. All he saw was blackness. He panicked he looked around, he saw everyone else waking up to. All flouting in the nothingness. He tried moving around, but he simply floated over to his sister. "Anne, are you okay?"

"I think so. Where are we?" She replied

"I don't know. Everyone here though. What happened though? The meteor…did something."

"Let's see if everyone else is okay."

"Right."

They floated over to the others, who were talking to.

"What happened, 1 minuet looking at a rock, next were here?" Eric asked. "Wherever here is."

"You're dreaming." Said a new voice.

"Who's there?" Chris demanded.

"No need to be scared Reclaimer." The voice said, coming into view. He had rather human looking features, but not quite human. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Ritchie demanded.

"My name is Yavik. I'm what you call a Forerunner."

"Don't try to fool us we aren't stu-"

"We only have a small amount of time." He said ignoring Ritchie. "Humanity is in danger. There is a collection of races that worship us as gods, we are not. One of our priests found that they would most likely try to destroy you when they found you."

"Why would they do that?" Anne asked.

"…Follow me, I'll show you." Yavik said and floated away.

"Well…lets go." Chris said as he began to follow him, the rest following.

"We think that they would destroy you because our genetic makeup is so similar. That, and you are heir to the rule of the galaxy, well, we want you to. So, anyway, the ruling species would see you as a threat to their power and attack in order to maintain it." Yavik said.

"What are we supposed to do about that? Besides we could beat them." Ritchie said.

"Not necessarily, they have much more advanced technology. And you…wait there are supposed to be five of you!"

"Well there are only four of us, so you have the wrong people." Ritchie said.

"No, no, no, you are the right ones. The Beacon wouldn't have activated if you weren't."

"What beacon?" Richie asked.

"He must be talking about the meteor. It's the only thing that would make scene." Chris stated.

"Oh…I see. Well, there are supposed to be two groups. You are one, and one other person, a woman." Yavik said.

"What do you want with us?" Eric asked.

"Oh yes of course, you would like to know. Well he can explain it better than I can." Yavik said as they approached a floating white sphere like building.

"Who?"

"The priest. I'm just the messenger. He's old and doesn't know how to get around here. Here we are, hurry inside."

They all went in and saw an older version of Yavik. "Are you the priest?" Anne asked.

"You must be the chosen ones." He said his voice crackled. "And yes I'm the priest."

"What do you want with us?" Anne asked.

"You must save Humanity. You will have to go through many hardships, but you will save humanity from certain destruction."

"How will we do that?" Eric asked.

"By using a technology that we developed after the war. It takes your DNA, RNA, everything that makes you and puts it somewhere else in the universe."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes… It did have some complications, but it's been perfected."

"What do you mean complications?"

"Well, in Barley's case it put him in the right place, just not in the right form. Other times the opposite happened, or neither. The first time it completely didn't work. But it has been perfected."

"So what do we do?" Ritchie asked, sounded interested.

"You travel the universe gathering experience to save your kind from certain destruction." Yavik explained.

"Hmm…sounds fun, count me in." Ritchie declared.

"I guess we have no choice, okay." Eric said.

"If they're going then so am I." Anne announced.

"Okay I'll come to, if only to stay with my friends." Chris said.

"Excellent. I'll see you when the time comes. Any questions?" Yavik asked.

"Yes, what happens to make us be able to use the devise?" Chris asked.

"Well we kill you and you come here use the capsule to go to HQ and then get into some pods."

"Wait, you kill us?"

"Yes, this is transit space after all."

"What's transit space?"

"The place you go when you die."

"Were dead?"

"No of course not, it's also the place where dreams occur."

"So how are we here?"

We've been able to manipulate the Slipstream to go to different dimensions."

"Wow, that's impressive." Chris said as they began to fade. "Hey, what's going on!?"

"Ahh…the time has come for you to return home. We will see you soon. Oh and you will most likely see changes to your physical appearance, we will explain that next time. Goodbye." The priest said.

Chris woke up with a cough. He looked around and saw he was back in the forest, his friends waking up next to him, but the beacon and cylinders gone. "Hey guys did you see those Forerunners in your dream?"

"Yeah, you where there to." Eric said.

"So was it real?" Anne asked.

"I'd say so. What now?" Ritchie asked.

"Go home for now." Chris said.

As the friends walked away they had no idea how their lives would change, and wondered what the priest meant by appearance changing.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Please tell me how I can make it better than it is (the whole purpose of this sneak-peak.)**

**Like, Comment, Review, Favorite me, I don't care. Thanks so much for reading.**

**+It was brought to my attention that my story was similar to SpartaLazor's _The Journey Ahead _I read the work and can honestly say that my story is not heading in the same way that story appears to be going.+**


End file.
